swd6rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Merits and Flaws
Merits cost 1 Attribute Dice, Flaws give 1 back. You must have equal number of flaws to merits, so there should be no overall effect on the number of attribute dice you actually have available. Attributes cannot drop below 2D unless the character takes an appropriate flaw and cannot go over 4D unless they take an appropriate merit. Attribute Merits Giant (+1D Str) Toughened Scales (+1D Str) Multi-limbed (+1D Dex) Light fingered (+1D Dex) Bug-eyed (+1D Perception) Extra-sensory perception (+1D Perception) Intelligent (+1D Knowledge) Brain Domed (+1D Knowledge) Mechanical Minded (+1D Mech) Technical Minded (+1D Tech) Skill Merits Veteran Soldier (+1D in 2 Fighting Skills) Veteran Naval Officer (+1D Piloting, Gunnery and Shields) Gambler (+1D Gambling) Frog-legs (+1D Jump) Close Combat (+1D Brawl and Melee) Hyperspace Navigator (+1D Astronavigation and Planets) Smooth talking (+1D to social skills) Evasive (+1D dodge related rolls – vehicles and ships included) Genius (+1D to 1 Knowledge and 1 Tech related skill) Natural (+1D to 2 Mechanical Skills) Strong (+1D to lifting and Strength damage) Resilient (+1D to stamina and +1 to damage resistance) Well travelled (+1D Languages, Cultures and Etiquette) Force Merits Gifted Master (+1D force) Force Sensitive (+1D Force – any) Telekinetic (+1D Alter) Telepathic (+1D Sense) Mystic (+1D Control) Combatant (+1D Force – any) Seer (+1D Sense) Student of light (+1D Control) Student of dark (+1D Alter) Miscellaneous Merits Rich (+20,000 Credits) can be taken multiple times Fast (+3 speed bonus) Blessed (can re-roll any 1s in a roll, once per session) Overcharged (Add 1 for every six in a damage roll, once per session) Lucky shot (Add 3 to any hit roll, once per session) Famous (+5 to social rolls where your fame is noteworthy) Wired Reflexes (+1 Initiative) Miscellaneous Flaws Infamous (-5 to social rolls where appropriate) Poor (-20,000 Credits) Careless with money (Everything costs 5% more) Slow (-3 speed) Degenerative Disorder (-1 pip from a random skill over game time) Poor reactions (-1 to Initiative) Unlucky (-1 to any roll with more than one six) Pacifist (-2 to all combat rolls) Ham fisted (Dex vs Str roll to pick up small objects without breaking them) Clumsy (Dex rolls to keep balance after dodge rolls) Hunted (Plot device) Weak (15 kills instead of 16) Easily wounded (1 stuns, 2-6 wounds) Poor healing (-1D to recovery rolls) Attribute Flaws No arms (-1D to Dex) No legs (-6 to speed and –2 Dex) Retarded (-1D to Know) Small (-1D to Str) Tribal (-1D to Tech) Impaired Senses (-1D Perc) Mechanical Naivety (-1D Mech) Force Flaws Tainted by Darkside (control vs Alter after killing with the force) Tyrannical Master (Plot device) Failed Jedi/Sith (Plot device) Chaotic Force (Failed Control rolls lead to random chaos) Blinded by the Force (Failed Sense rolls lead to momentary confusion) Unfocussed Force (Force Attributes randomly change every session) Skill Flaws Space Dyslexia (All Tech skills cost 1 pip more) Timid (All Str skills costs 1 pip more) Slow Learner (All Kno skills cost 1 pip more) Jittery (All Dex skills cost 1 pip more) Mechanical animosity (all Mech skills cost 1 pip more) Slow (All Perception skills cost 1 pip more)